The Long Way Home
by kathryn ashworth
Summary: Wick isn't quite the escape she hoped for... One Shot.


The train was quiet, so I managed to get a table and I spread out my book, phone and flask of tea. I couldn't help but stare out of the window hoping that Gary would appear, my knight in jeans and a leather jacket as opposed to shining armour which isn't very practical. I also doubt that those knights would bring muffins too. My phone beeped, unfortunately it was just Stevie hoping I have a good journey.

We then stopped, not at a station, but somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It really didn't help, at every station we called at I expected to see Gary, possibly with a cheeky grin and treats. Although I was disappointed every time, the fantasising helped pass the time. I did feel guilty though, I have a gorgeous boyfriend, yet I was fantasising about Gary.

Rather worryingly the train had stopped because the driver had passed out. Thankfully there was a doctor on board, who checked he was OK. Apparently he was, but we still ha d to wait an hour for a replacement. It clearly was a slow day in the shop as Stevie rang to see how it was going. She rather tactfully avoided any mention of Gary.

By the time we made it into Scotland I was bored out of my mind. I had tried to start my book 3 times, walked the length of the train at least 5 times and lost count of the amount of times I'd almost called Gary. The relative peace of the carriage was broken by a businessman who insisted on sitting across from me despise there being many free seats. So I now know who is having an affair with who in the office, how useless the intern is and the disagreements in management.

He got off not long after, only to be replaced by football fans who spent the next 2 hours singing tunelessly and throwing beer at each other, quite a bit of which went over me. I tried to read my book again and once again gave up. So I went to the shop to buy a magazine, only to return to find someone in my seat. There was a slight disagreement, thankfully the conductor came and threw the intruder out of my seat. Where he thought I'd gone I don't know as we were at least half an hour from the next stop.

Not long after we pulled out of Edinburgh it started to go dark and the train was once again almost empty. As there was nothing to look at out of the window this part of the journey started to drag. I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I remember is being woken by the conductor telling me were in Wick. As it was late and I didn't know the town I had a taxi take me to the hotel.

When I checked in I asked about restaurants.  
"No, sorry, they'll all be closed. I can probably get the chef to rustle something up for you."  
"Thank you, that's very kind."  
"You're in room 14, it's on the first floor."

When I got to the room the phone was ringing, it was the woman at the front desk telling me that the chef had made me some sandwiches and they were waiting in the bar. As was the chef, we got talking as we were the only 2 people in there. I did feel a pang of homesickness as he was tall, dark haired and rather good looking. Almost on cue I got a text off Stevie asking if I was OK and saying that Gary was asking after me.

I didn't hang around the bar much longer as it was depressing me, although things weren't much better in the room. I had a restless night, and kept composing texts to send to Gary then deleting them. Not even cats dancing on YouTube could cheer me up.

The next day I went to John O'Groats and spent the morning mooching around in the rain. Then after I went back to the hotel and chatted on Skype to Mike, he was having a wonderful time in Africa but did say he missed me terribly, I mumbled in a non committed way that I missed him too. I've never been more great full for an Internet connection to go down as he mysteriously disappeared after once again telling me he loved me. I got an email later that evening saying that he was upset that I couldn't say it back to him, but knowing that I felt it was enough. The horrible guilty feeling I had in my stomach almost constantly now, suddenly got worse.

Once again I spent the evening with Mark, partly because I liked his company and partly because I was intrigued as to why he moved up here in the first place.  
"I had a major falling out with my boyfriend and decided to go the last place he would look for me. What brings you up here then?"  
"My boyfriend has moved to Africa with work, I realised that I am in love with my best friend, oh and I snogged Gary Barlow in front of him."  
"It's probably a good thing Nando isn't here then, he'd have wanted to know every detail, there's nothing like watching X Factor when your other half fancies one of the judges."  
"So is Nando the boyfriend you fell out with then?"  
"Yes, after pestering pretty much everyone I worked with for a week. Long story short, we bought this place. We're doing it up one room at a time. It's been a long few months but worth it."  
"You said if he was here, you haven't fallen out again have you?"  
"No, he's at his nieces' christening back home, he's Spanish, and some members of his family aren't particularly comfortable with our relationship and it was made very clear that I wouldn't be welcome."  
He reached into his wallet and pulled out a small photo.  
"This is me and Nando."  
"You make a lovely couple and the dog is so sweet."  
"That's Steven, he was my first anniversary present. I know it's a slightly unusual name for a dog, but was given him with the name. Unfortunately we had to have him put to sleep last year."  
"I sorry."  
That was followed by me trying to find the gallery on my phone, it took an embarrassingly long time.  
"This is Mike." After more fiddling with the phone. "And this is Gary."  
"If I was being shallow I'd say go for Gary, he's gorgeous."

I had another pang of homesickness a few minutes later. Someone who was evidently a regularly came in.  
"Hi Mark, what's up?"  
"Not much, picking Nando up tomorrow."  
"Oh, sorry, hello I'm Stevie." She said whilst offering her hand.  
"Hi, I'm Miranda."  
I knew I needed to go home when Stevie said such fun, I don't need to travel most of the length of the country to hear someone say that. Though "Scottish Stevie" as I had come lot think of her, was more fun company than mum.

I went to bed looking forward to seeing everyone again. I text Stevie to say I was coming home earlier than expected. Little did I know she passed this news on to Gary. I made my apologies and retired to bed.

Mark gave me a lift to the station, as he was picking Nando up. I paid horrifically expensive fare, then went and stocked up on magazines, I do occasionally learn from my mistakes. As my train was late, I had the pleasure of being introduced to Nando, he seemed very nice. Mark left me with a hug and pressed a piece of paper into my hand.  
'This is my number, let me know how things go with Gary.' I then noticed the small P.T.O. At the bottom of the page. 'We're doing the honeymoon suite next ;)'

The journey home was just as tedious as before, but thankfully with less drivers passing out. Stevie text me a couple of times to see what time I would be arriving, naturally I thought she would be picking me up. I did get a bit of a surprise when I finally made it off the train to find Gary waiting by the ticket machines holding a large bunch of flowers and a basket of muffins.

"I know it's only been a couple of days, but I've missed you so much"  
"I've missed you too, although I did make a new friend. He's a rather good looking chef."  
"Are you trying to make me jealous?"  
"No, he's gay, but he does quite like you, so if anything goes wrong, not that I wish it too, you have a potential rebound."  
"Stop tying yourself in knots, if things go a bit wrong, that's OK, we can work it out, but I do like the fact that you have found me a potential boyfriend, I couldn't be more thrilled" the giggle he failed to suppress reassured me.  
"He told me why he moved up there, he'd fallen out with his boyfriend and tried to get away, yet Nando still tracked him down. He made me realise you will always end up with the person you're meant to be with. I don't care if you can't say you love me, because I hope you feel it, because I'm sure we are meant to be together."  
"I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ring you these past 2 days. You leaving was one of the worst moments of my life, and having you back is one of the best. I love you Miranda." I was stunned into silence. "I know it's taken me far too long to realise it, and even longer to say it, but I do, I love you."


End file.
